This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core will facilitate the research and training of the COBRE-WH scholars by: 1. providing the organizational and administrative structure that insures optimal dissemination of information among COBRE-WH investigators, 2. insuring that the junior faculty obtain state-of-the-art broad-based training in a mentoring and stimulating environment that enhances their prospects of successfully establishing independent NIH-funded research careers, 3. supporting critical Cores to promote optimal sharing of techniques and approaches, The Administrative Core has, and will continue to, support shared-use Cores to insure COBRE-WH investigators utilize state-of-the-art methods. We have chosen to focus our funds and attention on the same four core facilities: (A) the Animal Core, (B) the Imaging Core, (C) the Molecular and Cellular Core, and (D) the Biostatistics Consulting Core. 4. funding new pilot projects in promising areas of research that complement the goals of the COBREWH to increase the critical mass of investigators with expertise and experience in women?s health research, and 5. working with the Associate Dean for Research of the College of Medicine, the Senior Associate Vice President for Research, and departmental Chairs to increase the pool of faculty involved in women's health research by hiring new faculty members.